LEGO Wear
LEGO Wear is a clothing theme introduced in 1990. Since 1993 LEGO Clothes have been produced and marketed by a Danish company called Kabooki under license for the LEGO Group. To date there have been 240 items of clothing manufactured. Since 2010 they have been for sale under the brand "LEGO Wear". LEGO Wear Sets Adventurers * TS04 T-Shirt, Adventurers Desert * TS10 T-Shirt, Adventurers Jungle Alpha Team * TS16 T-Shirt, Alpha Team * TS20 T-Shirt, Alpha Team Glow Arctic * TS12 Arctic T-Shirt Batman * 852312 Cap Batman 2008 * 4494410 LEGO Batman Cap * TS39 T-Shirt, Batman Belville * Belville Princess Dress BIONICLE * S035 BIONICLE Mesh Sport Sneaker - Red * TS17 T-Shirt, BIONICLE Toa * TS18 T-Shirt, BIONICLE Yellow * TS21 T-Shirt, BIONICLE Long Sleeve * TS23 T-Shirt, BIONICLE Metru Nui * TS24 T-Shirt, BIONICLE Toa Hordika * TS25 T-Shirt, BIONICLE Visorak Ambush * TS26 BIONICLE Piraka T-Shirt * TS40 BIONICLE Toa Nuparu Long Sleeve T-Shirt * TS59 BIONICLE Barraki Kalmah T-Shirt * 852053 BIONICLE Barraki Children's T-shirt * 852054 BIONICLE Ehlek Children's T-shirt * 852172 Phantoka T-shirt * 852494 BIONICLE T-shirt * 852498 BIONICLE Cap * 852760 BIONICLE T-shirt * Toa Inika T-Shirt City * Boys Sweat Cardigan * Bricks on the Run Sweatshirt * Caught by City Cops Sweatshirt * Criminal T-shirt * Hide and Seek T-shirt * LCPD Fleece Cardigan * LCPD T-shirt * Lineup Polo T-shirt * On the Run Socks * Policeman T-shirt DUPLO * 852026 DUPLO Children's White T-shirt * Boys DUPLO Fleece Cardigan * LEGO Ville Knee High Socks * LEGO Ville Police Chase T-shirt * LEGO Ville Police Department Sweat Pants * LVPD Chequered Shirt * LVPD Knit Cardigan * LVPD Sweat Cardigan * LVPD Sweatshirt * Outdoor Adventure Sweatshirt * Police Dept. Badge T-shirt * Police STOP Sweatshirt * Striped DUPLO Shirt * Striped Knit Pullover (DUPLO) * Striped Police T-shirt * Survival School T-shirt Exo-Force * 852037 Exo-Force Navy Children's T-shirt * 852038 Exo-Force Turquoise Children's T-shirt * 4493750 Exo-Force Cap * B8518 Exo-Force T-Shirt Hero Factory * Hero Factory Chequered Shirt * Hero Factory Denim Jacket * Hero Factory Jeans * Hero Factory Knit Cardigan * Hero Factory Pants * Hero Factory Socks * Hero Factory Sweat Cardigan * Hero Factory Sweat Pants * Hero Factory Sweatshirt (Silas 202) * Hero Factory T-shirt (Tom 200) * Hero Factory T-shirt (Tom 201) * Hero Factory 7169 T-shirt * We Build Heroes Sweatshirt Knights' Kingdom * TS13 T-Shirt, Knights' Kingdom I LEGOLAND * LEGOLAND California Cap * Pink LEGOLAND Tee Adult * Navy Blue LEGOLAND Tee Adult * Navy Blue LEGOLAND Tee Youth * Pink LEGOLAND Tee Youth * TS08 T-Shirt, Legoland California * TS27 T-Shirt, Legoland Ambassador * Red LEGOLAND California T-Shirt Life on Mars * TS15 T-Shirt, Life on Mars Other * Navy Blue Minifigure Cap * Adult Pink Sweatshirt * Adult Navy Blue Sweatshirt * Youth Pink Sweatshirt * Youth Navy Blue Sweatshirt * 852810 T-shirt * 7393104 Mario * 7579137 Shanghai * TS19 T-Shirt, World Tour * TS1134 LEGO Adventure T-shirt * Light Baby Boys Pants * Navy Baby Boys Pants * Pets T-shirt * Skirt (Detta 102) * Skirt (Detta 202) * Striped Knit Pullover (LEGO) * Striped T-shirt * Tiger T-shirt (Toni 103) * Tiger T-shirt (Toni 104) * Tights (Alba 101) * Tree Tunic * Zoo Animals T-shirt Pirates * 2851146 LEGO Pirates T-Shirt Power Miners * Power Miners Battle Power Lime Sweatshirt * Power Miners Battle Power Orange Sweatshirt * Navy Power Miners Pants * Black Power Miners Pants * Underground Adventure T-Shirt * Light Power Miners Jeans * Dark Power Miners Jeans * 852508 Power Miners Ball Cap Space Port * TS09 T-Shirt, Space Port Sports * TS14 T-Shirt, Soccer * TS29 T-Shirt, Xtreme Sports Star Wars * 850745 Star Wars T-Shirt * 851208 ARC-170, Vulture Droid T-Shirt‎ * 852244 Stormtrooper Army T-Shirt * 852346 LEGO Star Wars T-shirt 2008 Yoda * 852847 Yoda T-shirt * TS11 T-Shirt, SW Naboo Fighter * TS41 Star Wars Original Trilogy T-Shirt * TS62 LEGO Star Wars Classic Characters T-shirt * TS64 Star Wars Beware of the Dark Side T-shirt * TS65 LEGO Stars Wars Action Lineup T-Shirt * Anakin and Grievous Sweatshirt * Anakin Skywalker Sweatshirt * Battle Droid T-shirt * Captain Rex T-shirt * Darth Maul T-shirt * General Grievous T-shirt * Imperial Stormtrooper T-shirt * R2-D2 T-shirt * Scout Trooper T-shirt * Yoda T-shirt * Star Wars Spring Summer 2011 Boys 3-12 World City * TS22 T-Shirt, World City See also * Portal:Collectibles and Merchandise Category:Clothing Category:Themes introduced in 1990 Category:LEGO Wear